Mega Man (Classic)
|-|Base= |-|Power= |-|Jet= |-|Super= Summary Rock Light was the second of Dr. Light's Robot Masters after Blues and one of the first robots to have truly human-like intelligence. He was initially designed to be a simple lab assistant and a surrogate child for the good doctor alongside Rock's sister unit, Roll. However, when Dr. Wily, Light's jealous and disgraced former colleague, stole the other Robot Masters and reprogrammed them to wreak havoc upon the populace, Rock volunteered to take up arms and defend the world as the hero Mega Man. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, higher with the Double Gear System | 5-B Name: Mega Man, Rock Light, DLN-001 Origin: Mega Man Gender: Male Age: A.I. age is 10, physical age is unknown Classification: Robot Master DLN-001 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Power Mimicry (Mega Man can integrate virtually any kind of technology into his own systems by inserting the associated computer chip into his Mega Buster or sometimes simply by touching the associated weapon or piece of equipment), Weapon Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Duplication, Homing Attack, Acid Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core), Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power and speed with the Double Gear System as well as his physical strength with Super Arm), Transmutation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Magnetism Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Black Hole Creation, Temporary Petrification, Space-Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation (With Flash Stopper, can blind and stun foes with a light of 10,000,000 watts), Fusionism (Can merge with his mechanical dog Rush in a variety of ways), Creation (Can recreate virtually any materials required for the usage of his Variable Weapons System), Resistance to Absolute Zero, EMPs, Transmutation, Corrosion Inducement and Hacking (Was highly resistant to the effects of Evil Energy and Roboenza, both of which were viruses that took over the Earth in a matter of weeks and days. However, he still succumbed to them after a while), Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (As a Robot, he lacks the soul of an organic being, and can't be manipulated through typical mind manipulation techniques), Energy Absorption (With Grab Buster, which steals energy from foes and uses it to heal him), Summoning (Can summon meteor storms as well as robotic bees to attack foes and retrieve items. Can instantly summon Rush or Eddie to replenish his health and ammo for his weapons), Healing (With Energy Tanks, Super Tanks, Mystery Tanks and summoning allies), Can breathe underwater Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (On par with Duo and Sunstar), higher with the Double Gear System (The Power Gear increases his overall power) | Planet level (Killed Sunstar, who should be superior to Wily's satellite lasers) Speed: Massively FTL (Dodged attacks from Duo's Meteor Form and can dodge the lasers of the Wily Star which move this fast. Outran Quick Man's beams of light and escaped from Galaxy Man and Saturn's black holes), Massively FTL+ with the Double Gear System (The Speed Gear increases his speed by 4 times). higher with teleporters (Teleported to planets in other solar systems in a minute at most) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted a large fortress with difficulty), higher with Super Arm | Class 10 (Scaling from Manga X, who can lift futuristic vehicles), higher with Super Arm Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class, higher with Super Arm | Planet Class, higher with Super Arm Durability: Dwarf Star level (Took blasts from Wily's #8 machine that injured Duo, and hits from Sunstar), higher with the Double Gear System (Fought Robot Masters who wielded Power Gears) | Planet level (Took hits from Sunstar) Stamina: Essentially limitless due to being a Robot Master. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with certain weapons. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles (His beam could reach this far against Sunstar) Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Double Gear System, Rush, Beat, Robot Master copied weapons. Intelligence: Although he is programmed to act like a child, Mega Man is an extremely skilled combatant who has faced off against entire armies of robots single-handedly even though he was initially designed as a mere helper robot. He is able to instantly analyze and master any Special Weapon he acquires and has navigated through Wily's series of death traps and puzzles to foil him time and again, even defeating advanced robots designed to conquer other planets. However, he is rather gullible and naive at times due to his natural programming, having been fooled by Wily's robotic duplicate of Dr. Light, a ruse that Proto Man saw through in an instant. Weaknesses: Mega Man is powered by sunlight, so spending large amounts of time underground without an alternate source of power can be potentially dangerous, but this is usually a non-issue in most combat situations. His copied weapons have limited ammunition. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Copy Vision: Mega Man generates a holographic copy of himself to draw enemy fire and act as a distraction. It can even fire actual buster shots to look more convincing. * Time Slow/Time Stopper/Flash Stopper/Centaur Flash: Over the course of his adventures, Mega Man has copied various weapons that allow him to slow down or stop time in his vicinity, working instantly to freeze virtually everything in sight upon activation. In addition, various other media show that he's able to control the effective area of the ability to a single target if desired. * Black Hole/Black Hole Bomb: Mega Man generates a black hole which sucks in enemies and their attacks. He can also reverse the gravitational pull to send out everything it sucked in as high-speed projectiles. * Concrete Shot: Mega Man fires a glob of a special liquid that converts anything it covers into a block of concrete that he can destroy simply by jumping on it, leaving no trace of the original target. * Ice Slasher/Ice Wave/Freeze Cracker/Chill Spike/Blizzard Attack: Mega Man has copied numerous ice-based weapons in the past which approach or reach absolute zero to flash freeze targets and destroy them at the atomic level. * Metal Blade: Mega Man creates and throws a buzzsaw made of Ceratanium that can cut through most materials with complete and utter ease. * Leaf Shield: Mega Man summons four leaves that rotate quickly around Mega Man. They can absorb hits, but will disappear afterwords, or Mega Man can throw them at the enemy, cutting them. * Atomic Fire/Flame Blast/Flame Sword/Solar Blaze/Fire Storm/Pharaoh Shot/Scorch Wheel/etc. Mega Man has copied many fire-based weapons in the past. From shooting vertical flames from the ground, summoning flames to orbit him, kind of like the Leaf Shield, or just shoot fire at people. Some weapons, such as Atomic Fire, can reach temperatures hotter than the surface of the Sun. Key: Canon | Manga Notes: Dr. Wily once claimed that Mega Man can't harm a human, prompting Mega Man to spare him. This is likely a reference to Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. However he's violated these rules many times before including in the very same scene where Wily attempted to protect himself by invoking said laws (allowing harm through inaction), and there's the implication that Mega Man was on the verge of killing Wily. Hence it's most likely that he only loosely follows this rule out of choice and not by obligation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Oil Users Category:Acid Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Air Users Category:Magma Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 5 Category:Artificial Characters Category:Ammunition Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Pilots Category:Weapon Masters